Tease
by JeLLy.N.Co
Summary: Sakura's running late for class, but she's not about to leave before teasing Sasuke just a lil' bit ;  don't own the characters, though the situation is purely from my imagination ;  Didn't know what to name this so please disregard, romance if you squint


HEY ALL! so I hadn't written anything in a while, nor had I posted anything up... but NOW I've got no school 'cause I'm done and I've got ALL the time in the world to do WHATEVER I want :D :D :D and that means I can allow my imagination to run as WILD as I like... and that means many things ;) hahaha, kidding

BUT, I've finally gotten off my lazy behind and produced THIS *points at fic* it's not much I admit, but hey, I'm easing into it all again :D

Anyways, enough of my monologue. Basically sasuke and sakura are room mates in college (they are NOT together) and Sakura's just teasing him a little ;) hehe

on to the story!

Scene: Apartment

Theme: Running Late

* * *

Sakura was late. Very late. Though she wasn't about to leave the apartment without teasing Sasuke just a little bit. Standing in front of the couch, clutching her yet to be worn shirt and in nothing but her jeans and bra, she put her plan into motion.

"Sasuke, have you seen my shirt? I don't know where it is and I'm running late!"

Thinking fast she shoved the white piece of clothing into the side of the sofa where Sasuke usually sat. Just then, said man walked out from the kitchen, a glass of orange juice in hand and slightly annoyed at Sakura's lack of organisation.

"I don't know. Where did you put it last?"

Looking up from his drink he got an eyeful of a frantic looking Sakura in a simple white bra and a pair of jeans. Needless to say he was slightly shocked, but shook his head to clear the seeping thoughts, and continued on his way to the couch. _Awesome_, Sakura thought with a smile, _this is gonna work out_ perfectly, and proceeded to 'look' for her shirt. Heading over to the shoe rack, her back to Sasuke, he was free to observe her lean body…

_Snap out of it Sasuke_, he thought to himself, standing in the center of the room.

"You put your shirt with the shoes?"

Sasuke asked slightly confused. Sakura looked over her shoulder, laughter in her eyes.

"No silly, I'm _getting_ my shoes"

"Whatever" he replied, and sat on the couch. Just then something white caught his eye…

He turned his head and there sandwiched between the cushion and the arm of the sofa, was Sakura's shirt. Pulling the piece of clothing from where it was with his left hand, he placed it beside him and turned the TV on. Then he held it up and said,

"Sakura, found your shirt."

Sakura, having put both shoes on by this time, smirked with the thought of what she was about to do.

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke you're a lifesaver!"

Running around the couch so she was directly in front of him, she took her shirt from his hands. Sasuke was watching the screen, putting the glass to his lips with the intention of taking a sip... But was interrupted when Sakura blocked his view. She had deliberately placed herself in front of him and was now slipping into her shirt.

For Sasuke, things seemed to go in slow motion; Sakura's slender body was flexing as she put one arm, then the other, through the arms of her shirt, her pale creamy skin so soft and smooth looking, Sasuke was tempted to feel it beneath his fingers…

Suddenly there was something wet and orange smelling, trickling down Sasuke's neck and seeping into his shirt.

"Oh, crap"

He exclaimed, bolting up from the couch and moving the glass of almost finished orange juice away from his increasingly sticky form.

By this time Sakura had finished her display and was admiring the damage she had caused.

"Darn Sasuke, that's gonna stain"

She pointed out, heading for the door. She grabbed her book bag and was halfway out the door when she popped her head back in.

"And it was a nice shirt too" then she closed the door, leaving a very wet and stunned Sasuke behind.

* * *

I hold no claim over Sasuke, Sakura, or the lucky juice that got to spill all over Sasuke ;) hahaha

hope you enjoyed, I know I did xD hahaha

reviews are muchly appreciated :D


End file.
